


One Less

by hellsyeah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd all seen Gavin die. They'd all seen him alive again after. So why were they staring at his dead body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less

The thing is, they’d seen Gavin die. Some of them had died with him. Once when he and Michael had been on the receiving end of a rival grenade launcher. Once when he and Ryan had been rammed off a motorcycle by a particularly fast transfer truck. Gavin’s personal favorite was the time they were all in a plane over the ocean and it exploded. They all popped up at different times and swimming back to shore was awful but Gavin calls it a “bonding experience.”  
The point is Gavin has died and has always came back. That’s what immortal means. It doesn’t mean “limited number of lives” it means always being alive, coming back. So, why was Michael staring at Gavin’s dead body on the couch in their fucking living room? Ryan was covered in blood and standing at the foot of the couch standing as still as a statue. He’d been the one to grab Gavin’s body from the fire fight. Jack was in Geoff’s bedroom making sure Geoff wasn’t disoriented when he woke up from a nice shot to the head. Shots to the head always took the longest to come back from.  
But Gavin hadn’t been shot in the head. Jeremy had screamed over the coms that Gavin had taken some shots to his torso and someone needed to come take over his cover position. That was Ryan’s job. Ryan had been there immediately to take out the rest of the cops surrounding the area and when he was done scooped up Gavin to bring him home. That had been hours ago. Geoff had been shot after Gavin. Gavin should be away and enjoying their post heist success.   
Michael had an intense urge to flip the couch over and shake Gavin’s body until the man woke up again but he figured that might do more harm than good so he just stood. Jack came out the back room with a stumbling Geoff who went straight into the kitchen to get a drink and stood beside Michael.   
“Maybe he’s just taking his time. That’s a lot of organ damage,” Jack said. He placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder and squeezed before going over and doing the same to Ryan. No one mentioned that they’d all been blown to pieces at some point in time and organ damage shouldn’t have mattered. All they could do was wait and see.

Three hours later Geoff choked something out about taking Gavin to his own room but no one could bring themselves to move him.

An hour after that Ryan finally pulled off his mask and no one mentioned the distinct streaks on his face.

Two hours after that Jack convinced them all to head to bed even if he knew none of them were going to get any sleep. Michael stayed in a recliner.

Three hours after being sent to bed the front door opened. Michael was nothing but blind rage and fired the gun before he even focused on who it was.  
“Bloody tits, Michael, you could’ve killed me,” came the alarmed voice and Michael dropped his pistol in horror. Doors all over the penthouse opened as the rest of the crew ran into the living room to investigate the fuss.  
Michael was still staring at the bloody corpse of Gavin on the couch. But if he looked up to the door he’d seen the same face: alive and well.   
“What the fuck?” Ryan asked. His face was still smudged with paint and he was the first to start moving again, walking over to alive-Gavin and grabbing his chin tightly. Gavin whined and tried to pry his fingers away but then squawked at Ryan pulled him to his chest.   
Geoff rubbed his temples for a long moment while everyone else walked over to Gavin to inspect if he was real, deciding to just take up the chair Michael had left instead of dealing with this new kind of hangover.  
Michael hadn’t touched Gavin yet but as he watched Jack poke and prod at him to see if he was hurt he whispered, “I thought you were dead, boi.”  
Gavin stopped wiggling away from Jack’s fingers to raise an eyebrow at him, “what are you talking about? We don’t die.”   
“Tell that to the body rotting on the couch,” Jeremy said. He was standing beside Ryan now, looking back toward the living room where Geoff waved toward the couch.  
“Aw gross, that’s where that thing went,” Gavin frowned and crossed the room to poke at his own forehead.   
“This is a normal thing to you?!” Geoff’s voice rose slightly as he stared at the scene in front of him. “Two fucking Gavin’s. My worst nightmare.”  
“There’s only one of me Geoff, don’t be dumb. I just usually get rid of these before anyone can find them. Or they sink to the bottom of the ocean, whatever works.”   
And Michael couldn’t imagine Gavin constantly getting rid of his own body without gagging. He ran his hands over his face and sighed walking over and hitting Gavin on the back of the head. “Deal with this shit then. And next time fucking tell us when you’ve got some weird… respawn mechanic,” then he walked down the hall to his room and collapsed on his bed.   
Gavin watched as the rest of the crew walked off too, all mumbling different assortments of things at him until just Ryan remained standing with him. “You wanna help me get rid of this?” Gavin asked. And the grin he got as an answer will haunt his dreams for a long time.


End file.
